Fairies Are More Powerful
by Victoria Hughes
Summary: As Desiree learns, Fairies are more powerful than ghosts. Oneshot crossover with the Fairly OddParents, with a cameo by Danny Phantom.


_And now for a story with hardly any Danny at all. A one-shot, featuring one of our favorite ghosts:_

**Fairies Are More Powerful**

There is a story that is told from time to time in the Ghost Zone, along with a warning: _watch out for the godparents._ Fairies are dangerous things, and they are more powerful than ghosts.

Desiree learned this the hard way.

&

Desiree loved misery.

Now, Desiree did not love misery as much as Spectra did, but misery bred wishes, and wishes gave Desiree power, and Desiree rather loved power. Being a genie ghost was a little bit of a pain, and that brat Danny Phantom and his friends had used that particular, unfortunate quirk against her a few times, but overall, she was a rather well-adjusted, well-done ghost. She could break out of the Ghost Zone as often as Skulker himself, and that was saying something. Not many ghosts were powerful enough to manage _that._

She was making a point of avoiding Danny Phantom this time around, though. She wanted to make sure she was powerful enough to face him with relative impunity. She'd promised herself she wouldn't grant any wishes emerging from that foul little mouth of his, or that of his friends. They were too resourceful and too crafty for that.

She gathered enough wishes to leave Amity, traveling south to the nearest town and resting there, granting more wishes. Ah, yes, she could feel herself getting more powerful. The place was a little too suburban, too spread out, but as soon as she'd granted a few more wishes she would be powerful enough to return to Amity and defeat Danny Phantom once and for all!

Ah, here was a nice target: a small child, the sort that probably got bullied. He didn't even dress nicely, wearing a pink hat and bearing an unfortunate pair of buck teeth. Oh, if she stayed with him, he'd surely make an audible wish within the hour.

She followed the boy down the road, humming softly to herself. Where was this cute, unfortunate boy going?

An ice cream truck drove by, and the boy paused. At first she thought he was going to run after it, but he turned out his empty pockets with a downcast expression. _Here it comes!_ Desiree thought. _Make a wish, little boy!_

"I wish I had a chocolate ice cream bar," he said.

Desiree did not quite register the tone with which this was said – firm and certain – because she was too excited to have a wish to grant.

She teleported in front of the boy dramatically in a swirl of purple smoke. "Your wish is my comma--!"

She broke off as a tiny pink-haired woman wearing a floating crown and carrying a wand (a _wand!)_ appeared in front of her with a little, audible 'pop!'

"Back off, sister!" the woman said, pointing the wand in Desiree's face. "This is our territory!"

"Yeah!" agreed another voice, belonging to the tiny green-haired man that appeared right behind the tiny pink-haired woman. "Timmy's our god-kid!" He beamed.

Desiree pulled back in shock. "What are you?" she demanded. "How dare you interfere with my wish-granting!"

"We're his fairy godparents," the woman said, crossing her arms in front of her. "And we'll do the wish-granting around here!"

"Fairies?" Desiree hissed.

"Wow, you're the weirdest fairy I ever saw," the boy said suddenly.

Desiree drew herself upright. "I am no fairy!" she sneered. "I am Desiree, the wish-granting ghost! Your deepest desires are my command!"

"You're a ghost?" the boy asked, his eyes wide.

"You look like you could use a few days at a spa," the pink-haired 'fairy' intoned.

"Yeah, you're more green than my hair," the green-haired fairy agreed. "You're the color Timmy turns when he's sick!"

"I don't turn that green!" the boy protested.

"Don't worry about it, Timmy," the pink-haired fairy said. "Here's your chocolate bar." She lifted her wand, and a little ice cream bar appeared in the boy's hands. "Now, Cosmo, let me handle this."

"Awww … Wanda …" moaned the green-haired fairy.

Oh, that was the most boring wish-granting Desiree had ever seen! "You call that wish-granting?" she demanded. "_This_ is a wish-granting!" She pointed her hands at the retreating ice-cream truck, and its back doors flew open, ice cream pouring out of it, filling the streets with icy, creamy goodness. "Ahahahahaha!"

The boy, Timmy, cowered in the face of an advancing wall of chocolate ice cream. "Iwishtheicecreamwouldturnintobubbles!" he said in a rush.

Cosmo and Wanda both raised their wands, and Desiree's fantastic wish was demolished, turned into harmless bubbles.

"Now _that's_ a wish-granting!" Wanda's smile was biting and haughty.

Desiree flew higher, anger turning her voice deeper and darker. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" she cried.

"Oh yeah? How about the likes of _me?_"

Desiree was halted mid-rant by the familiar voice. She turned to look over her shoulder, and indeed … there was the accursed Danny Phantom, holding that accursed Thermos! "No!" Desiree shrieked. "How did you find me?"

"Uh … field trip to Dimmsdale?" the halfa said uncertainly. "Now: I wish you'd disappear inside this Thermos!" He pointed the containment device at her.

Desiree laughed at him. "Hahahaha! I will no longer grant any of your wishes, fool! You won't defeat me so easily!"

The halfa seemed to deflate slightly. "Darn it," he complained.

"Cosmo? Wanda?"

Desiree whipped around to look at Timmy.

Timmy had his arms crossed over his chest, and a grin spread across his face. "I wish this ghost would disappear inside that weird Thermos!"

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands.

Desiree screamed – but it was too late.

&

And that – as the story goes – is how we know that fairies are more powerful than ghosts.

_fin_


End file.
